Sweet Melody
by Saber Knight
Summary: What happens when a little melody makes Eva and Jordan fall asleep together?


Jordan woke up from a very nice dream about being in the Whizzing Arrow III's turret and shooting nonstop at Prince Aikka, Jordan smiled at the still fresh memory of shooting molly's boyfriend into smitherens again and again and again. But those thoughts escaped his memory for now when he suddenly realized the reason he woke up: a sweet melody could be heard in the air, it seemed to be a flute melody.

Jordan got up, still hugging his pillow to his chest, and sleepily walked through the curtain of molly's side and onto the small ledge. The melody could be heard better, but he couldn't pinpoint its location, and it seemed to make him become more sleepily. Not realizing it Jordan dropped to his knees, his pillow falling from his grip when he fell down on his side sleeping peacefully and started to dream of Molly there in his arms.

Molly woke up in the middle of the night and heard a soft, sweet melody flowing through the air. She heard something that sounded like "Mrs. Snug- *Snore* gles, pleas- *Snore* e come her- *Snore* e." Molly knew that Jordan, in his sleep, called his pillow Mrs. Snuggles. Quite weird, she pulled the curtain back a little and saw that Jordan wasn't there. She was about to call him when she heard him again, and was more awake to know it was coming from the ledge. Still in her sleeping clothes she got up and went out to the ledge, hearing the melody louder now.

She smiled to herself when she saw Jordan lying on his side with his arms out in front of him. She thought about kicking him awake but the melody was making her more sleepy every second, before she knew what was happening, she fell asleep, softly dropped to her knees, and softly fell into Jordans arms facing him, a few minutes later Jordan could be heard saying "Mrs. Snuggles..." whle wrapping his arms around Molly.

Stan and Koshi walked up to Molly and Jordan's shared room to find out where that noise was coming from. When they entered they saw nobody was in there. They went to where the melody was stronger and found a half-naked Molly in the arms of a more-so clothed Jordan. Stan elbowed Koshi slightly and said "Go fetch that camera." Koshi nodded and went back to the storage room and returned with a camera. Stan took it and shot pictures of Molly and Jordan at different angles, but always having them seen together.

The melody was slightly getting to them so they decided to go back to their rooms.

Jordan in the meantime was having a very fond dream of laying in a bed with a bare skinned Molly resting her head on his chest. But a change in the melody awoke him the slightly enough to open his eyes and know that he WAS holding Molly. Jordan quickly went back to sleep before he could think anymore. A few minutes later a different kind of change in the melody awoke Molly slightly enough to feel just a tiny bit cold. She pulled the pillow a little tighter to her and didn't even notice the pillow was actually Jordan.

A cold wind in the early dawn blew up against Molly making her shiver and press the pillow as tight as she could to her. The pillow was pressed up against her body when she felt something on her lips... something that didn't at all feel like a fluffy pillow. She flew open her eyes and saw with pure shock that Jordan's lips were on hers, in that few seconds Jordan woke up to and was amused to see Molly kissing him. Jordan had his eyes only half opened while Molly's were all the way opened, but she very soon recovered and shot straight up out of his arms and onto her feet.

"JORDAN!" Molly yelled at him. Jordan sat up and yawned. "What?" "Don't kiss me when i'm asleep!" "Ok, i'll kiss you when your awake." Jordan said in a joking voice but he really would kiss her. "And besides, _you_ kissed me." "I DID NOT!" "Then why were your lips on mine?"

They argued a bit more ending with Molly letting out a growling kind of sound and went back to her hammock type bed. What they didn't know that was Stan and Koshi had put up a video camera watching the two and that when the Racer Couple went on with their race that the two mechanics got the recording and quickly returned to their stations.

That night they watched the recording and gave eachother a high five.

As for the flute player... she still remains a mystery...


End file.
